Not Applicable
Not Applicable.
This application relates to clamps which hold structural members such as tubes, and in particular to a clamp which can mount structural members to a surface either parallel to, or normal to, the surface, and which can be used to secure two structural members together in a cross-over relationship, T-shaped relationship, and various other desired relationships.
Tube clamps are well known, and are used in many industries to mount structural members, such as tubes, pipes, etc., to a surface and to hold two members together. The assignee of the current invention currently uses clamps in printing processes to support printheads in a desired relationship relative to, for example, boxes which are printed upon. Clamps are used for perpendicular mounts (mounting a structural member to extend from a surface), parallel mounts (mounting a structural member to be parallel to a surface), and crossover mounts (holding two structural members 90xc2x0 relative to each other). Currently, a different clamp is used for each of the three types of mounts. As can be appreciated, the requirement for three different clamps can create inventory problems and can increase inventory or part costs.
The clamping portion of a prior art clamp C currently used is shown in FIG. 10 as part of a parallel mount clamp. An example of a prior art cross-over clamp CC and the parallel mount clamp PC is shown in FIG. 11 to suspend a printhead or other device D at a desired location. These prior art clamps C, CC, and PC are primarily intended for erecting permanent structures, such as hand railings, supports, cages, ctc. The manufacturers of these types of clamps have developed a broad line of clamps that do a single function (clamp or rigidly hold one or more pieces of tubing in a fixed location). However, these clamps deform when clamped over long periods of time or in environments where the clamps are repeatedly loosened and re-tightened to permit repositioning of the structural members.
The prior art clamp C includes a pair of curved fingers which wrap around the tube or structural member to be clamped. A screw passes through the tops of the fingers to draw the fingers together to frictionally hold the structural member in place. The existing clamps deform around the structural member after the first use. When the tightening screw is loosened, the clamps do not fully return to a pre-clamping state and thus frequently do not completely release the structural member. Thus, the clamp partially retains its grip on the structural member, and the structural member will not slide freely in the clamp after the clamp has been loosened. To alter the position of the structural member relative to the clamp, a typical user must pry open the clamp with a screwdriver or must use a hammer to force the tubing to its new position. The force which must be used to adjust the position of the tubing is a problem when sensitive equipment, such as, capillary fed printheads, are supported on the tubing. The force required to move the tubing can cause the printhead to deprime. This is a great inconvenience to the end user. As can be appreciated, such force can detrimentally affect other types of sensitive equipment which may be mounted to the structural members.
When adjusting the position of the tubing, the rotational position of the tubing must be able to be controlled, so that, for example, a large container of ink is not spilled when the clamp is loosened to adjust the tubing position. The current clamps do not allow for this. Thus, adjusting the position of the tubing, to adjust the axial or radial position of the print head or ink system mounted on the structural member can be very difficult.
Briefly stated, a one-piece, unitary clamp is provided which can be mounted to a mounting surface such that a longitudinally extending structural member, for example, a tube, received in the clamp is either generally parallel to or generally perpendicular to the mounting surface. Additionally, two clamps of the present invention can be fastened together to hold two longitudinally extending structural members together in a cross-over relationship, a T-shaped relationship, or other desired relationships.
The clamp includes a base and a pair of spaced apart clamping arms extending from the base. The clamping arms define a channel sized to slidingly receive the structural member. The inner surface of the arms (which defines the channel) can be configured so that the clamp can accept structural members which, in cross-section are round, square, or any other desired polygonal shape. Exemplarily, the channel includes spaced apart cutouts which, in this instance, accept the corners of the square tubing stock. A tightener cooperates with the clamping arms to draw the clamping arms together so that the clamping arms will frictionally grip the structural member to substantially prevent movement thereof relative to the clamping arms when the tightener is tightened.
A first opening (which is preferably formed as a slot) is formed in the base. A first fastener can be extended through this first opening so that the base can be mounted to a mounting surface such that the axis of the channel is generally parallel to the mounting surface. The clamp also includes a passage which extends generally parallel to the clamping arms. The passage receives a second fastener which extends through the passage to mount the clamp to the mounting surface such that the channel""s axis is generally perpendicular to the mounting surface. The clamp includes a body or sleeve which is formed extending from the mounting arms. Preferably, the body or sleeve is formed integrally with the mounting arms. The passage for the second fastener is formed in this body. A second opening is formed in the clamp base. The second opening is positioned, such that when the base of a first clamp is placed adjacent the base of a second clamp, the first opening of the first clamp will be aligned with the second opening of the second clamp. The two clamps can then be connected together with a fastener. The relative position of the second hole to the first hole is such that when the two clamps are joined together, the axes of the channels of the respective clamps will be angled relative to each other. Preferably, the axes of the two channels are offset from each other by about 90xc2x0.
The sleeves through which the second fasteners extend divide the clamping arms into two portions: a lower portion and an upper portion. The passages formed in the sleeves open up into the channel which receives the structural member to be clamped. The sleeves defining the passages form an integral hinge joining the upper and lower portions of the clamping arms such that, when the tightener is tightened, the clamping arm upper portions move relative to the clamping arm lower portions. The hinge is an elastic hinge and, upon loosening of the tightener, the clamping arms will elastically spring away from the structural member clamped in the clamp to allow the structural member to be repositioned relative to the clamp, or removed from the clamp.
The clamp is preferably made of a material which has a memory. Thus, when the tightener is loosened, the clamping arms will pull away from a structural member received in the channel so that the structural member will slide freely in said channel. This will further facilitate easy repositioning of the structural member relative to the clamp should repositioning ever be necessary.